New Comers- Sequel To Clawed Love
by kineret
Summary: Its four years later, two families or two packs if you like. New life, new problems, new comers. After all, it is Beacon Hills.
1. Four Years Later

**Hi ****everyone,**

**Here is the sequel, hope you will enjoy:)**

**R&amp;R**

**New Comers: Sequel To Clawed Love**

**Chapter 1: Four Years Later**

"Are you sure she lives here?" asked the eighteen years old girl, Camila Delgado. "Yes, I am sure. Look, this is Beacon Hills." Answered her twenty two years old brother, Antonio Delgado. They were in his car, on their way to their older sister, Roberta.

They looked pretty much like her, same green eyes, same wavy hair. Although Camila's hair was a bit lighter.

Antonio finished college and Camila wasn't interested in college.

Their father was still mad at Roberta, and now was angry at his other children too, because they chose to go and live with her. But they didn't care. They really missed their older sister.

* * *

"Daddy!" screamed a little girl and ran to the door. Deucalion laughed and threw his little Taylor to the air.

The Hales rebuild their house in the woods and not very far away, Deucalion and Roberta build their own big house. The twins lived with them, they were Betas now. Something broke in them when they dealt with Jennifer.

"Do you think my siblings will find the house?" asked Roberta. "I am sure they will, my dear." Answered Deucalion.

He was holding their daughter close to his heart. With her mother's green eyes and her father's light-brown hair she was beautiful.

"Daddy let's go play!" called Taylor and jumped out of her father's hands. "I am coming to get you!" called Deucalion after her. They could hear her giggle. Deucalion smiled, kissed Roberta's lips and her growing belly, and ran to play with his little girl.

* * *

Melissa was in the kitchen when arms warped around her. "Hello," whispered Peter, stroking her small belly. "Hi," she said softly, kissing his lips. "How is Scott?" asked Peter. "College," she sighed.

"Please not in the kitchen," grumbled Derek. Melissa laughed.

The Hale's house came back to his glory. The rooms, the furniture, books, other equipment, curtains and everything else, all perfect and new.

* * *

"The first one is their house or the Hale's?" asked Antonio. "How should I know? You were the one that talked with Roby," said Camila. He sighed. "Fine, we will just knock on the door," said Antonio and parked the car.

* * *

"Don't you hear the knocking?" asked Cora angrily. "We heard, we just didn't went to answer it, we left it to you," said Peter, smirking. "Funny," said Cora and opened the door.

Antonio froze. He was looking at the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Camila stared at him, waiting for him to speak. "Hi, its looks like a cat took my brother's tongue. We are Camila and Antonio Delgado, I am assuming that this is the Hale's house?" said Camila.

"Camila? Tonito?" asked Melissa, getting to the door. "Aunt Melissa?" asked Camila and ran in to her aunt arms. "Hi," said Melissa softly. She stared at Antonio, waiting for his hug. He finely came in to hug her.

"How are you kids?" asked Melissa. "We are good, and you are pregnant," said Camila with raised eyebrow. "Yeah. This is my Peter, and his niece and nephew Cora and Derek Hale." Said Melissa. "Hi," said Camila. "Hi," said the others.

"We are looking for Roby, she is living close by right?" asked Camila. She stared at her brother, waiting for him to join the conversation. Antonio shook his head. "Are you alright kid?" asked Peter. "Yeah, sorry." Mumbled Antonio and gave another look at Cora. He liked her already.

"Roby lives a bit deeper in the woods. They like it this way," said Melissa. "They?" asked Antonio. "Yes, she didn't tell you? She lives with her boyfriend Deucalion, and their daughter Taylor." Said Melissa. "No she said nothing, we asked her about her kid, and she said that she lost him," said Antonio. "That kid yes, but she build a new life in here," said Melissa. "It looks like you followed her lead," said Camila. Melissa looked up at Peter. He smiled, and stroked her belly. "Pretty much," she said.

"So Roby lives a bit deeper you said?" asked Antonio. "Yeah. Don't be a strangers." Said Melissa in a smile. "We will not," said Camila. They hugged again and left.


	2. Welcome Home

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

Antonio and Camila sat in the car in front of Roberta's house. "Let's go," said Antonio. "O.k." breathed Camila. They got out of the car and went to the door.

Camila knocked on the door. They heard little feet, pattering on the floor and the door opened. "Hello," said Antonio in a smile. He always loved kids. "You are for mommy or daddy?" asked Taylor. "Mommy." Answered Antonio. "Come in," she said and ran inside calling: "Mommy!"

"Taylor, your mother is in the shower," said Deucalion. "She got people," said Taylor. "No, you should say 'she has guests'." He corrected her softly. "Mommy has guests?" she looked at him questioningly. "Yes princess," he replied.

"Sorry she is little. Antonio and Camila? We were waiting for you," he said shaking their hands. "I am Deucalion and you met our Taylor. Roberta will join us soon," said Deucalion, leading them to the living room.

They looked around at the paintings, chandeliers, black sofas and the big T.V. On the coffee table was a vase with fresh flowers.

"Lovely home you have," said Camila. "Thank you," said Deucalion.

"Please have a seat. Can I bring you something to drink? Something to eat?" suggested Deucalion. "You want cookies?" asked Taylor. "No princess, you should asked 'do you want cookies?' o.k.?" asked Deucalion. She nodded. "Do you?" she asked. Camila smiled. "Sure," she said.

"Some water please," said Antonio. "Sure." Said Deucalion. They heard glass crushing. "Amm… I think I should help her before she will destroy the kitchen on her way to the cookies." Said Deucalion. Antonio chuckled.

* * *

"Hey," they heard her voice and turned around. She was wearing a purple dress, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Roby," whispered Antonio and warped her in his arms. Tears slid down her cheeks when her little sister joined to the hug. "Don't cry," said Antonio softly. "Sorry, is the pregnancy, it makes me more emotional than ever," said Roberta, wiping her cheeks.

Deucalion warped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Taylor broke your favorite bowl," he whispered, making her laugh.

* * *

After that they sat at the living room, eating cookies and some snacks, drinking coffee. Taylor got bored and went to play in her room. Antonio spoke about finishing college and Camila talked about her high school graduation and ex-boyfriends.

"What about you Antonio? Any girlfriend? Or ex-girlfriend?" asked Roberta. Antonio blushed a little, he was more shy then Camila. "Ho that easy, he has a crush on Cora Hale," said Camila. "No I don't!" protested Antonio. "You met Cora? Where?" asked Deucalion. "We got to the Hale's house first, Antonio didn't remember which house is yours," said Camila.

"So you saw Melissa too," said Roberta. "Yeah, speaking of which, what's going on with the pregnancies in this family? Both of you? At the same time?" asked Camila. "Why? Do you want to join them?" asked Antonio, smirking. "No thanks, I am done with men," said Camila.

Deucalion looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? So quickly? What did we do to you?" he asked. She shrugged. "Just some jerks I dated with." Said Camila. "You choose those jerks," said Antonio. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe you will find someone that is not a jerk in this town, don't give up on us completely," said Deucalion. She laughed. "I will think about it," said Camila. "Good," said Deucalion in a wink. She giggled.

Roberta smiled.

"How is father?" asked Roberta after a while. "He is mad that I contacted you," said Antonio. "And furious at me because I don't want to go to college," said Camila. "He knows that you are moving in with me?" asked Roberta. "He knows, and it makes him even more furious," said Antonio.

"I wonder if Melissa is adopted, it's impossible to think that your father is her brother." Said Deucalion. "Just touch her cubs and you will see how much similar they are," said Roberta.

Antonio and Camila shared a look. "Cubs? Is she and Scott are dogs now?" asked Camila, smirking. "Wolves actually, it's a long story," said Roberta. "Wolves? As werewolves?" asked Camila, gaping.

"Deucalion," mumbled Antonio. "What?" asked Deucalion. "No, your name. Deucalion was the son of Prometheus, the one that was cursed to be a wolf." Said Antonio. Roberta frowned.

"My main class was 'parapsychology', I also took 'the supernatural' class and 'myths and legends' class." Explained Antonio. "So you are a believer?" asked Deucalion. "In most of the things. Werewolves is one of them. It's easy to believe in werewolves when you hear howls in California knowing that there is no wolves in here for more than sixty years." Said Antonio. "Who knows this stuff?!" protested Camila. "Someone that listened in biology class in high school." Said Antonio. She rolled her eyes at him.

"So you are werewolves too?" asked Camila. "We all are. The Hales are werewolves from birth, so does Taylor, and the new babies that will come," said Roberta. "I was turned by Deucalion, Melissa was turned by Derek, and Scott was turned by Peter when he was an Alpha." She finished.

"There is any more werewolves around here?" asked Antonio. "Yes. Isaac was turned by Derek, and there is the twins, ho and Jackson turned by Derek too but he lives in London." Answered Roberta.

"Who is the Alpha?" asked Antonio. "Well, I am a rare Alpha, I shared Deucalion's powers after our relationship become deeper. Derek killed Peter that killed Laura his other niece that inherited her Alpha status from her mother, Peter's older sister. Peter came back to life, it's a long story." Started Roberta.

"Anyway, I and Roberta are the Alphas of our little pack, Taylor and the twins are our betas. Derek is the Hale's Alpha, includes Melissa and Isaac. I am pretty sure he is planning to step aside when Scott will come back to town," finished Deucalion.

"Wait, Scott is an Alpha? Peter is a killer? Derek too? What's wrong with everybody?" asked Camila, shocked. "It's a long story, Peter was forgiven and changed, Derek killed him to revenge the death of his sister so he become an Alpha, and Scott is another kind of a rare Alpha. It call true Alpha, is when someone becoming an Alpha by his own willpower. Without killing an Alpha for it or inherit it," said Roberta. "It looks like this town is one big, long story. Start from the beginning," asked Antonio.

So they did.


	3. The Demons Of The Night

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 3: The Demons Of The Night**

Antonio and Camila stayed at Roberta's house after understanding the story of the town, and the story of the people who live in it. It was already a few weeks since they got in town.

* * *

It was an early evening. Camila was jogging in the woods with her headphones on, listening to music.

Suddenly she tripped over something. When she realized what it was, there was no one that couldn't hear her scream. It was a man's dead body, white and bloody.

A hand covered her mouth and she was fighting. "It's me! Derek Hale! Calm down they are still here!" he whispered to her. She was shaking and sobbing. "Calm down, please. They will hear you," he whispered. Camila tried to calm herself.

"Who will hear us?" she asked, still trembling in his arms. "I am not sure. I was jogging and then I smelled blood. When I got to the body you were screaming. I am not sure what did it, but I know they are still here," he explained quietly. "I want to go home," she whimpered. "Soon, I promise." He answered and hugged her tighter.

Derek was scanning the woods with his Alpha's eyes when someone grabbed him from behind. Camila screamed. Derek wolfed out and was snarling. Four men were around them, they chins dripping with the dead man's blood.

* * *

Scott was at home. He was thinking about quitting college. After close to three years he started to think that maybe it wasn't for him.

Scott was in his room at the Hales. His mother sold their house when she moved in with Peter and the Hales. He just dropped his bags when he heard Derek's howls.

Scott wolfed out and jumped through his open window.

* * *

"Look, he is a puppy," said one of them. "He is an Alpha, it's definitely not a puppy but she… she is a human, blood bag." Said another.

Scott showed up at the same moment. His eyes were red, glowing in the dark. "No one will call my little cousin blood bag," he growled.

"Another Alpha. He even smaller," laughed one of them. "No one ever told you that the smaller ones are the most dangerous?" asked Derek.

Scott roared. The world seemed to shake with his roar. The men covered their ears. "It's McCall! Let's get out of here!" shouted one of them and they ran away in unhuman speed.

Scott and Derek turned back. Camila was trembling on the ground, covering her face. Scott kissed her head. He hadn't seen her in years. Derek leaned down and lifted her from the ground carrying her on his arms.

"What was that?" asked Scott. "I can't be sure," said Derek. "Give me your best guess," asked Scott. "I wasn't sure at first, I am still not sure but they cleared it a bit when they called her 'blood bag'," said Derek. Scott frowned. "You mean, vampires?" asked Scott. Derek nodded.

"We had a lot of visitors in town since what happened with the Nemeton four years ago, most of them weren't dangerous, just curious about the pulling they feel to the town. The others we scared away. We didn't had any dead bodies," said Derek. "I remember, I was here in some of the cases, vacations from college and stuff," said Scott. "Yeah," said Derek.

* * *

"What are you thinking about so hard?" asked Derek after a while. "Quitting college, but it's not just that," said Scott. "Spill it out then," said Derek. "You once told me that a pack can't have two Alphas, so how is it work in Roby's pack? And what about ours? Both of us are Alphas," said Scott. "Roby and Deucalion are something different, they count as one Alpha." Said Derek.

"And us?" asked Scott. "Scott I had my chance, I lost two of my betas, almost lost three, I was fooled by the Darach in a way that almost cost the life of all the people I care about. I am still an Alpha just because you were out of here. This is your time, your pack." Said Derek. Scott nodded and stared at Derek for a moment, not sure what to think.

"I am Derek Hale giving up on my Alpha powers, accepting Scott McCall as my Alpha and giving him my place, my pack." Said Derek. His eyes glowed for a moment in red and then the red turned to cold blue.

Scott gasped when he felt the change. And so did Melissa, Peter, Cora and Isaac at the Hale's house.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Melissa. "A change. We have a new Alpha, Scott came home." Said Peter. "Derek gave up on his powers?" asked Isaac. "Yes, he is a Beta now. Scott's Beta. Derek planned to do it when Scott will come home permanently, he said he had his chance and he failed. It's time for the true Alpha I guess," said Cora.

"So Scott came home to stay, he gives up on college," said Melissa. "Nonsense, he can go back to college later in life if he wants to. I guess he knows that it's his time to be here, to take care of his pack," said Peter.

The door opened not very long time later.

* * *

"Ho god, what happened?" asked Melissa, looking at Derek carrying her niece. "She tripped in the woods, over a dead body." Said Derek. Peter looked at Scott.

Scott was lost in thoughts. "Scott," said Peter. Scott looked up at him. "What is it?" asked Peter. "I am thinking what we should do," said Scott. "It's just one body," said Isaac. "It never ends with one in this town." Said Derek.

"I am calling everyone," decided Scott. Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who the hell is everyone?" asked Peter.

Scott smiled, and pulled out his phone.


	4. Everyone

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 4: Everyone**

Scott wrote a text message.

**Scott: Hi everyone, there is a situation in Beacon Hills. We needs you here. A dead body was found in the woods. We all know that it never ends with one. Meet you at the Hale's house, 9 P.M. Friday's night.**

**Alison: meet you there.**

**Chris: meet you there.**

**Deaton: meet you there.**

**Stiles: of course I will be there, my dad too.**

**Lydia: on my way.**

**Roberta: our pack will be there.**

**Scott: see you soon.**

* * *

"So? Who is everyone?" asked Peter. "You will see on Friday's night," said Scott and went upstairs to his room.

"What was that?" asked Peter. "He is worried, and confused." Said Derek. He was stroking gently Camila's hair. She opened her eyes. She still looks terrified.

"Hi," said Derek, smiling. Camila closed her eyes and leaned on his chest.

"Hello? Can you explain what you meant or you are too busy with Melissa's niece?" asked Peter with a raised eyebrow. Derek growled. "He gave up on college, feeling that he needs to be here, but he still don't believe in himself. He doesn't sure that he is the right man to be the Alpha," said Derek.

"Who else fit to be the Alpha? He is a true Alpha, no Alpha can beat that," said Peter. "He is Scott, you know how he is. Thankfully we have Stiles," said Derek. "Thankfully?" asked Peter. "Who else you know that can make him see that he is doing the right thing?" asked Derek. "Ha. I can see your point," said Peter. "Good," said Derek.

"Since when you two are a thing?" asked Peter. "Who said we are?" asked Derek. "The head she put on your chest and the arms you put around her." Said Peter, rolling his eyes. "She was in danger, I was there, she is still in shock, that's all," said Derek.

"What exactly happened in the woods?" asked Melissa. "Well, we think it was vampires." Said Derek. "Crap," said Peter. "Indeed," agreed Derek.

* * *

It was Friday's night, 8:30 p.m.

Scott was walking around the living room. The Hales' were already there, since it was their house. Deucalion, Roberta, the twins, Antonio and Camila, and Taylor got there too. Camila went to stand with Derek, talking with him quietly, Antonio went to Cora.

Taylor was already sleeping in her father's arms, so he went upstairs and put her in a bed.

The next ones to come were Stiles and his father. Stiles was a new officer in the sheriff department of Beacon Hills. He was working with his father.

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Stiles to Melissa. "You know I can hear you right?" asked Scott, still pacing. "Ah sure. So what's up?" asked Stiles. "I am the Alpha now," said Scott.

"Well yeah, you meant to be the Alpha, I knew from day one that you will be the Alpha one day," said Stiles. "No you didn't," protested Scott. "Fine I didn't, but you are now. So man up and stop acting like it's the end of the world." Said Stiles.

"I must say that I agree with Stiles on this, and I did knew from day one that you meant to be the Alpha," said Deaton. Scott smiled and hugged his former boss, and father figure.

Next to Deaton stood a girl. Her skin was mocha colored, her eyes deep blue and her hair long and black. "Eliana Deaton, you grew up," said Deucalion in a smile. She smiled back. "Deucalion, you looks exactly the same," she replied. "Well thank you my dear," said Deucalion.

"she is your…" started Scott. "My seventeen years old daughter." Deaton finished. Scott frowned. "I didn't knew you had a daughter," said Scott. "Ugly divorce, I just came back after my mother remarried with… well, someone, I guess," said Eliana. "Ho. I am Scott McCall, nice to meet you," said Scott, suggesting his hand. She took his hand and shook it once. "Pleasure," she said in a smile.

After that, Lydia showed up wearing a perfect short blue dress with high heels, looking in stile as always.

The last ones to come were Alison and Chris.

"Wow. The other pack including the humans in it, the sheriff, Stiles, the banshee, the hunters and the druids. You really meant everyone," said Peter.

Scott just nodded.

* * *

Everyone sat down in the Hales' big living room. Camila sat next to Derek, Antonio next to Cora, Melissa next to Peter, Deucalion next to Roberta and all the rest in between.

Scott was standing, saying nothing.

"Spill it out already," said Peter and got from Melissa a smack on the back of his head. He groaned.

"Well, here is the thing. Since the Nemeton, four years ago we dealt with a lot of supernatural beings. Fairies, werecats, elves and more. Some dangerous some curious, but none of them killed anyone. Now we have a dead body in the woods, and four men with chins dripping blood." Said Scott.

The word vampires whispered around. "Yes, we believe that they were vampires. Except for dripping blood, they called Camila 'blood bag', she was the one that fined the body," said Scott.

"Do you think they are still in town?" asked Deucalion. "I can't be sure, those four fled, but they could be others out there." Scott finished and everyone started talking among themselves.

Scott went straight to Deaton. "Are you still the Hale pack emissary? Even that now I am the Alpha?" asked Scott. "Wasn't I your emissary even when you didn't had a pack? Even when you were still human?" asked Deaton. Scott smiled and nodded.

"What's bothers you? I mean except of the obvious," asked Deaton. "They knew me, who I am, what I am at the moment I roared. That's what made them run," said Scott. "Rare people are known in the supernatural world, you are rare." Said Deaton. "But what if they came for me?" asked Scott.

The whole room was listening now. "You are not scared for yourself," said Deaton. "No. but some one already lost his life because of them, and if they are here for me, his death is my fault." Said Scott.

"You can't take responsibility for everyone that kills to get to you, they don't have to kill anyone they can just come and talk." Said Deaton.

"And some will come soon enough," said Deucalion. "What do you mean?" asked Scott. "He talks about werewolves' packs. You are like Talia used to be, a rare Alpha, different kind of rare, but still rare. They will come to hear you, to ask for your advice." Said Deaton. Scott frowned.

"You will be fine," said Derek, in a smile.

"So, what do we know about vampires?" asked Stiles. "For a start they are dead, what's means that I am supposed to sense them, find them." Said Lydia. "True," said Deaton.

Alison played with her bow, "we will need wooden bullets and arrows," she said looking at her dad. He nodded in agreement. "They are night walkers, drinks blood, have to be invited in to humans' house or they can't get in," said Eliana. "Werewolves are not in the human category," said Peter.

"What about druids?" asked Scott, worried. "The same as werewolves, but we have mountain ash," said Deaton in a smile. Some of the wolves growled. "We should get ready, get some new bullets and arrows," said Chris. Alison nodded. They said their goodbyes and went to the door.

Lydia followed and so did Stiles and his dad.

The last ones to go were the druids and Roberta's pack. Antonio went with Cora out, to a date in town, and Camila stayed with Derek, cuddling on the couch.

"Well, not bad Alpha," said Peter. "Shut up," groaned Scott. He kissed his mother cheek, said 'good night' and went to sleep.


	5. The Stupid Wolf And The Silly Girl

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 6: The McCall Pack And The Black Pack**

As Deucalion said, packs will come to see Scott, and the first one came a week after the meeting on Friday's night.

The Alpha was a young woman, her four betas, all men. The pack knocked on the Hales' door.

Scott was the one to answer it. "Hello. My name is Amanda, I am looking for Scott McCall," said the Alpha. She was close to his height, with blond hair and blue eyes. She looks like in her late twenties, maybe early thirties.

"It's me." Said Scott. Her Betas showed disappointment, she showed nothing. "Where can we talk?" asked Amanda. "Follow me." Said Scott. He looked at the house for a moment.

Derek, Cora, Melissa, Peter and Isaac got out of the house, walking right behind him. Scott led them to the distillery. It looked like the perfect place for a meeting with other packs.

"Why here?" asked one of the Betas. "Adrian," warned his Alpha. Adrian looks like the younger in the pack, sixteen years old, maybe seventeen. "It's o.k. it looks fit to me, because this place has a lot of werewolves' history, and because here I become the true Alpha that I am," said Scott. Adrian nodded.

Scott looked at them. Two Betas were right behind Amanda, and Adrian with the other Beta stood behind them.

He hadn't notice that his pack was standing in some kind of a form too. Melissa and Derek were right behind him, after them was Cora and behind her Peter and Isaac.

There was quiet for a long moment. Amanda was calm, her Betas confused.

Stiles in his uniform, Lydia in a sunny dress and Alison with Chris in a black outfit came in.

Alison joined to Peter and Isaac, Stiles took his place between Derek and Melissa, Lydia took her place on the right edge next to Derek, and Chris took his place next to Cora.

It was like each one of them knew his place without talking about it from advance.

"The rest of my pack," said Scott. Amanda smiled. "Big pack, ten members." Said Amanda. "Indeed." Agreed Scott.

"I don't get it, he has humans in his pack?" whispered Adrian. "Shut up Adri," replied the Beta next to him. Scott smiled.

"You came to see me," said Scott. "Yes. We live in L.A. there are more packs in there, but we have a hunters problem. They kill us, most of the time for no reason." said Amanda. Scott nodded.

"What exactly did you came to ask from me?" asked Scott after a while. "Relocation. Can my pack join to your region?" asked Amanda. Scott consider it for a moment.

"I agree. But here is what you need to know before you choose to come to this region. For a start, there is another pack in town, they are with us, some of them practically family of mine, by blood. This town is a magnet for the supernatural of any kind since a specific event that happened four years ago, we recently met vampires." Said Scott.

"We want to live in town, but you didn't mention hunters." Said Amanda. "There is two hunters in town, following a specific code. Chris and Alison Argent, father and daughter," said Scott. "What code?" asked Amanda. "Alison, Mr. Argent." said Scott.

Alison said the code in French. "We protect those who can't protect themselves," translated Chris. "You have the hunters on your side," said Amanda. "Yes, I and my pack have been through a lot since I turn in to a werewolf. Some of them were my pack before I even become an Alpha." Said Scott.

"We heard some of the rumors. Canima, Alpha pack, Darach. Is it all true?" asked Amanda. "Yes. It's all true." Said Scott. "It's more than impressive. It will be our honor to live in your town. You can count on us, we will deal with whatever come on the town by your side," said Amanda.

"We appreciate that," said Scott walking to the middle of the distillery, raising his hand in front of him. Amanda stepped forward as well. Adrian hissed, and so did Peter.

Amanda and Scott shook hands.

"My name is Amanda Black I am twenty seven years old. This are my Betas. Michael Stone twenty five years old," she pointed on her first Beta, a tall man with dark hair, he nodded. "Leon Johns, also twenty five years old," she pointed on the man standing next to Michael, a blond guy. He smiled at her. "William Reed, twenty years old," she pointed on a blond young man with a hard look. "And our youngest, Adrian Black, sixteen years old, and my brother." She pointed on the young boy. He looked similar to her, blond hair, deep blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. This is my pack. Melissa McCall-Hale, my mother." Started Scott. "Derek Hale, my mother's nephew in law, and close friend to me," said Scott smiling. Melissa and Derek glowed their eyes, one in gold, and one in blue.

"Stiles Stilinski, my soul brother," said Scott, Stiles waved. "Lydia Martin, dear friend, and a banshee," said Scott. Lydia smiled when Adrian gasped. "Cora Hale, Derek's sister," said Scott. Cora glowed her eyes in gold.

"Chris Argent, a hunter, an ally, a friend." Said Scott. Chris bowed his head. "Isaac Lahey, a good friend," said Scott. Isaac glowed his eyes in gold. "Peter Hale, my former Alpha, my mother's husband," Scott sighed at this one. Peter glowed his eyes in blue. "Alison Argent, a huntress, and a very close friend," said Scott. Alison bowed her head like her father did.

"That's my pack, the other pack you will meet soon enough, they are as special as my own," said Scott in a smile.

"Nice to meet you all, McCall pack," Said Amanda.

"Nice to meet you too, Black pack." Scott replied.


	6. The McCall Pack And The Black Pack

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 6: The McCall Pack And The Black Pack**

As Deucalion said, packs will come to see Scott, and the first one came a week after the meeting on Friday's night.

The Alpha was a young woman, her four betas, all men. The pack knocked on the Hales' door.

Scott was the one to answer it. "Hello. My name is Amanda, I am looking for Scott McCall," said the Alpha. She was close to his height, with blond hair and blue eyes. She looks like in her late twenties, maybe early thirties.

"It's me." Said Scott. Her Betas showed disappointment, she showed nothing. "Where can we talk?" asked Amanda. "Follow me." Said Scott. He looked at the house for a moment.

Derek, Cora, Melissa, Peter and Isaac got out of the house, walking right behind him. Scott led them to the distillery. It looked like the perfect place for a meeting with other packs.

"Why here?" asked one of the Betas. "Adrian," warned his Alpha. Adrian looks like the younger in the pack, sixteen years old, maybe seventeen. "It's o.k. it looks fit to me, because this place has a lot of werewolves' history, and because here I become the true Alpha that I am," said Scott. Adrian nodded.

Scott looked at them. Two Betas were right behind Amanda, and Adrian with the other Beta stood behind them.

He hadn't notice that his pack was standing in some kind of a form too. Melissa and Derek were right behind him, after them was Cora and behind her Peter and Isaac.

There was quiet for a long moment. Amanda was calm, her Betas confused.

Stiles in his uniform, Lydia in a sunny dress and Alison with Chris in a black outfit came in.

Alison joined to Peter and Isaac, Stiles took his place between Derek and Melissa, Lydia took her place on the right edge next to Derek, and Chris took his place next to Cora.

It was like each one of them knew his place without talking about it from advance.

"The rest of my pack," said Scott. Amanda smiled. "Big pack, ten members." Said Amanda. "Indeed." Agreed Scott.

"I don't get it, he has humans in his pack?" whispered Adrian. "Shut up Adri," replied the Beta next to him. Scott smiled.

"You came to see me," said Scott. "Yes. We live in L.A. there are more packs in there, but we have a hunters problem. They kill us, most of the time for no reason." said Amanda. Scott nodded.

"What exactly did you came to ask from me?" asked Scott after a while. "Relocation. Can my pack join to your region?" asked Amanda. Scott consider it for a moment.

"I agree. But here is what you need to know before you choose to come to this region. For a start, there is another pack in town, they are with us, some of them practically family of mine, by blood. This town is a magnet for the supernatural of any kind since a specific event that happened four years ago, we recently met vampires." Said Scott.

"We want to live in town, but you didn't mention hunters." Said Amanda. "There is two hunters in town, following a specific code. Chris and Alison Argent, father and daughter," said Scott. "What code?" asked Amanda. "Alison, Mr. Argent." said Scott.

Alison said the code in French. "We protect those who can't protect themselves," translated Chris. "You have the hunters on your side," said Amanda. "Yes, I and my pack have been through a lot since I turn in to a werewolf. Some of them were my pack before I even become an Alpha." Said Scott.

"We heard some of the rumors. Canima, Alpha pack, Darach. Is it all true?" asked Amanda. "Yes. It's all true." Said Scott. "It's more than impressive. It will be our honor to live in your town. You can count on us, we will deal with whatever come on the town by your side," said Amanda.

"We appreciate that," said Scott walking to the middle of the distillery, raising his hand in front of him. Amanda stepped forward as well. Adrian hissed, and so did Peter.

Amanda and Scott shook hands.

"My name is Amanda Black I am twenty seven years old. This are my Betas. Michael Stone twenty five years old," she pointed on her first Beta, a tall man with dark hair, he nodded. "Leon Johns, also twenty five years old," she pointed on the man standing next to Michael, a blond guy. He smiled at her. "William Reed, twenty years old," she pointed on a blond young man with a hard look. "And our youngest, Adrian Black, sixteen years old, and my brother." She pointed on the young boy. He looked similar to her, blond hair, deep blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. This is my pack. Melissa McCall-Hale, my mother." Started Scott. "Derek Hale, my mother's nephew in law, and close friend to me," said Scott smiling. Melissa and Derek glowed their eyes, one in gold, and one in blue.

"Stiles Stilinski, my soul brother," said Scott, Stiles waved. "Lydia Martin, dear friend, and a banshee," said Scott. Lydia smiled when Adrian gasped. "Cora Hale, Derek's sister," said Scott. Cora glowed her eyes in gold.

"Chris Argent, a hunter, an ally, a friend." Said Scott. Chris bowed his head. "Isaac Lahey, a good friend," said Scott. Isaac glowed his eyes in gold. "Peter Hale, my former Alpha, my mother's husband," Scott sighed at this one. Peter glowed his eyes in blue. "Alison Argent, a huntress, and a very close friend," said Scott. Alison bowed her head like her father did.

"That's my pack, the other pack you will meet soon enough, they are as special as my own," said Scott in a smile.

"Nice to meet you all, McCall pack," Said Amanda.

"Nice to meet you too, Black pack." Scott replied.


	7. Violet

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 7: Violet**

Amanda's pack rented an apartment in town. They met Deucalion's and Roberta's pack and the rest of the family.

The vampires didn't show up yet, but it wasn't for long.

* * *

Roberta was at the animals' clinic, working with Deaton. "Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Deaton when her phone started to ring. "It's Deuc', he wants me to stay at home," said Roberta. "He is worried, we all are," said Deaton. "But I am safe here," said Roberta. "He is your husband," said Deaton. "Not legally," said Roberta.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Deucalion from the entrance. "Hi mommy!" called Taylor from next to her father's legs. Roberta smiled at her little girl and picked her up, setting her on the table.

"You know what I meant," said Roberta. "Ah, no I don't," said Deucalion, his arms folded over his chest.

"You're driving me crazy like a jealous husband, even so you are not my husband or jealous," said Roberta. "I do see you as my wife, and why would I be jealous? Of who?" asked Deucalion. "It's not the point!" called Roberta angrily, her eyes glowing in red.

Taylor started to cry, she jumped off the table and run to Leon Johns, from Amanda's pack, that just came in. "Hi tiny wolf, what's going on?" asked Leon as he picked Taylor up. "Mommy hate daddy," said Taylor. Leon frowned. He wiped her tears away.

"You are fighting?" asked Leon. "Yes," said Roberta and Deucalion together. "No one told you the rule of not in front of the kids? Or you do want her to think that you hate each other?" asked Leon. They both looked at Taylor that was still sobbing.

"If you need to fight or argue, do it when she is not around," said Leon. "Now you hate mommy and daddy Uncle Leo'?" asked Taylor. "No tiny wolf, I don't hate them, and your mommy doesn't hate your daddy, she is just mad," said Leon. "Mad? Like when I paint on the wall with fingers paint?" asked Taylor. Everyone chuckled. "Exactly," said Leon. "Daddy did you paint on the wall with fingers paint?" asked Taylor.

Deucalion took her in his arms. She waited for his answer, looking at him with big green eyes. "I am not sure," said Deucalion. Taylor frowned at his answer. He covered her face with kisses. "No daddy! Yuck! Stop!" called Taylor, trying to push him away.

Roberta chuckled. She walked to them, ruffling gently Deucalion's hair. "I am sorry love, apparently this pregnancy makes me crazier than the one of Taylor's," said Roberta. "Sorry. For at least it almost over," said Deucalion. Roberta kissed his lips. "Yuck! Uncle Leo' help me!" called Taylor, reaching for chuckling Leon.

* * *

The house was quiet. Taylor was fast asleep, the twins went out, and so did Antonio and Camilla with their dates Cora and Derek.

Deucalion was lying on his side, looking at Roberta. "Did you really mean the husband thing? Am I doing it so bad that you don't see me this way?" asked Deucalion. "No, love, of course not. You are the best husband a woman can ask, I was just losing it with this pregnancy and your phone calls, I am sorry sweetheart," she replied and kissed him passionately.

They made love slowly, carefully, loving more than ever.

* * *

Deucalion woke up from Roberta scream of pain. The whole bed was wet.

"Robby?" asked Deucalion. "My water broke," she groaned. "Oh my god," he said, panicked. He was panicked at Taylor's birth too.

"Honey, we have enough time o.k.? I need you to call Deaton, and wake up Antonio and Camilla so they can watch Taylor," said Roberta. "Yes, yes. I will be right back," he mumbled and went out of the room.

* * *

Deucalion found out that both Camilla and Antonio decided to stay the night at the Hales'.

He called Camilla and when she didn't pick up he called Derek, twice.

"What?" answered Derek half asleep. "Roby is giving birth, Deaton is on his way, I need Camilla and Antonio to watch Taylor and I am freaking out!" called Deucalion to the phone.

"Your sister is giving birth, go wake up Antonio," Deucalion could hear Derek mumbling to Camilla.

"We will be right there, Deucalion, calm down," said Derek. "I can't!" said Deucalion and hanged up.

"Your brother in law is crazy," said Derek as Camilla put on her shoes. "Yeah, I heard him out of the phone and I am not even a werewolf," said Camilla and went to wake up her brother.

* * *

When they got to the house, Derek found Deucalion out of the room were Roberta was. "You are not going in?" asked Camilla. "He is freaking out, last time was a disaster," said Derek. "Ho. So who is with her?" asked Camilla as Roberta screamed in the room. "Ethan," said Deucalion, his face going paler with each scream that came from the room.

"We will go to watch Taylor, check if she is still asleep," said Camilla. She kissed Deucalion's cheek and Derek's lips and went to Taylor's room with Antonio.

"Breath," said Derek. "Can't," said Deucalion.

Then they heard a little cry.

"Congratulation," said Derek in a smile. "Thank you," said Deucalion and went inside.

* * *

"It's a girl," said Deaton in a smile. Roberta smiled at him. She was holding a little package in her arms. Deucalion thanked Ethan and sat on the floor by Roberta.

Ethan and Deaton left them alone.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Roberta laughed and kissed his forehead. "After the last time, I am happy you stayed outside. By the way, you look awful," said Roberta. He frowned. "It's bad to hear that you are in pain in the room, it worst to be outside and hear it," said Deucalion, stroking the baby's face gently.

"I love you," said Roberta. "I love you too," said Deucalion and kissed her lips gently.

"Welcome little Violet," whispered Roberta.


	8. Vampires, Secrets And Love

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**The story is done. Total of 10 chapters ;)**

**Chapter 8: Vampires, Secrets And Love **

It was two months later.

Deucalion was walking around town with Violet in a stroller and Taylor holding the stroller while walking together. "Daddy look," said Taylor. "What is it my dear?" asked Deucalion, kneeling by his little girl. "That guy, is he a wolf like us? He smells different," said Taylor pointing at a young man.

Deucalion frowned. It seemed to him that at four years old his daughter starting to show werewolves' abilities, a surprise in this early age.

Deucalion sniffed the air, and suddenly the man turned to him. Deucalion growled, as he noticed the man's fangs. "Dear do you see Uncle Chris building? I need you to run over there as fast as you can," whispered Deucalion to his daughter's ears only. "But what about Violet and you daddy?" whispered Taylor. "Don't worry about us, now go!" said Deucalion and she ran.

* * *

Taylor jumped in the empty elevator to get to the right key at the floors board.

She ran to the Argents' door before the elevator fully opened. "Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris! Alison!" called Taylor, banging on the door with her little fists.

Alison opened the door. "What's wrong baby girl?" asked Alison, kneeling in front of Taylor. "There was a guy, he smelled different and daddy told me to run and call Uncle Chris," said Taylor. "I will go, my dad is not here. You get in to my room and don't get out until we come back o.k.?" asked Alison. Taylor nodded and ran to Alison's room.

Alison took her bow and arrows, a gun and ran down in the elevator and in to the street.

* * *

Deucalion pushed the stroller behind him as the man, the vampire, came closer to him.

They both growled.

"Hey vampire! Leave the wolf alone and come deal with me," called Alison. The vampire turned around and smirked at her. "Be careful what you ask little girl," said the vampire.

Alison smiled and charged at him. He was fast and strong but she was trained to deal with the ones that faster and stronger than her.

Deucalion ran to the building, put the stroller with the baby inside, and ran back out to help Alison.

"What are you doing?! Get inside with your little girls!" called Alison, pushing the vampire off her. Deucalion growled as the vampire sank his fangs in Alison's neck. He jumped at him and sank his claws at his back. The vampire released Alison and screamed in pain.

Alison kneed him in the groin and he collapsed groaning.

Deucalion stared at her, and shuddered. She chuckled, wiping her bleeding neck.

The vampire used their distraction and sped away.

"Damn," mumbled Alison.

* * *

"I asked Taylor to get your father," said Deucalion, while checking her neck. "He wasn't at home, and I was fine, you should have leaved him to me and go back to your girls," said Alison as they got in the building.

She picked up Violet from her stroller kissing and cooing at the little baby. Deucalion smiled.

They went up to Taylor that ran to her father's waiting arms. He kissed her head and hugged her tight. "The guy wasn't a wolf like us, was he daddy?" asked Taylor.

"What guy?" asked Chris that came in with Roberta. "Hello dear, I thought you are at home," said Deucalion to Roberta as she came in and kissed his lips. "We checked the woods, what guy she is talking about?" asked Roberta as Chris checked Alison. They were fighting quietly.

"Vampire," said Deucalion. "Here? In the middle of town?" asked Roberta, with wide eyes. "I smelled him mommy! I smelled the vapire!" said Taylor happily. "Vampire my dear, with M in the middle," said Deucalion. "O.k. daddy," said Taylor.

They went to sit at the living room.

"Taylor sniffed him first? How old is she?" asked Chris. "She is a bit older than four years old," said Deucalion. Taylor was on the floor, drawing. "It's quite early, but it's not like you are very common werewolves, it's almost logical that she will show werewolves' abilities that early," said Chris. "I guess it's true," said Roberta.

Alison was half listening, still holding Violet.

Deucalion tilted his head, looking at Alison. "Are you ready to be a grandpa?" asked Deucalion in a smile. "What? She is pregnant?" asked Chris, shocked. "No, no. But she is ready for it, she basically stole my younger daughter," said Deucalion, chuckling.

"Hmm… were you talking to me?" asked Alison. Deucalion chuckled at Chris' frown.

"No, she is definitely not going to make me grandpa," said Chris as Alison got back to the baby in her arms.

"Don't be so sure… she is with Isaac now right?" asked Roberta. "No, we are not together anymore," said Alison, her eyes still on Violet. "Ho, you are listening," said Deucalion. She smiled. "Not completely,"

"I thought you are with Isaac," said Chris. "Not anymore," said Alison. "She is kissing with Uncle Leo'," said Taylor without looking up from her papers and colors. Chris gaped at her.

"Taylor!" called Alison. "Oops, it was a secret right?" asked Taylor. "Yes honey," sighed Alison. "Sorry, I forget." Said Taylor. "Forgot, my dear, not forget." Said Deucalion. "Sorry daddy," chimed Taylor.

"Alison," said Chris. "Yes dad?" asked Alison. "What wrong with humans? No offense guys," said Chris. "None taken," said Deucalion in a smile. "Nothing, they are just not for me, I guess," said Alison in a smile.

Her phone rang just afterward. "Hey Leo', the cat is out of the bag," said Alison, still holding Violet. "Let me guess, Taylor?" asked Leon. "Yep." Answered Alison. He chuckled. "What so funny?" asked Alison. "Nothing, I just love that kid," said Leon. Alison rolled her eyes. "So I can pick you up from your house now?" asked Leon. "Yes, give me half an hour?" asked Alison. "Sure kid, see you soon," said Leon. "Yeah, see you. Bye," said Alison and hanged up.

"When did she even catch you?" asked Roberta. "In the woods, next to your house, the other day when Leo' came to see you," said Alison. "Well she kept your secret for a week, it's not so bad for a four years old," said Deucalion. Alison rolled her eyes at him.

"Here, keep her for me until I change my cloths," said Alison, giving Violet to Deucalion. "You remember that she is actually mine, right?" asked Deucalion. "Keep dreaming Deuc'," said Alison and went to her room.

"You are so going to be a grandpa," said Roberta.

* * *

Alison came from her room wearing a short blue dress with wavy skirt, and knee length boots. Then she took Violet from Deucalion's arms and sat on the couch to wait for Leon.

"So… you and Leon, how long?" asked Roberta. "Amm… since his pack got to the town," said Alison. "It's more than two months," said Chris. "I know," said Alison.

There was a knock on the door and Alison went to answer it.

Leon's eyes brighten when he saw Alison with Violet in her arms. "Hi," he said softly, handing her a bouquet of red roses. She gave Violet to her mother, and took the bouquet from Leon. "Thanks, they are lovely," said Alison and went to put the roses in some water.

"Hi Uncle Leo'!" called Taylor, waving at him in a smile. "Hi tiny wolf," answered Leon. Chris cleared his throat. "How are you Mr. Argent, Deucalion, Roberta?" he asked all of them together.

"Good," replied Deucalion and Roberta at the same time. "Could have been better," said Chris. Leon smiled tightly. "Alison, are you ready to go?" called Leon, stressed. "Yes, let's go," said Alison. "Not too late, there are vampires in town," said Chris. Alison smiled. "Bye dad," she said and with a warmer smile to the others they left.

* * *

"One more moment in there and your dad would have pulled my claws out one by one," said Leon in the car. Amanda bought a black Buick when they settled at town and Leon borrowed it for the date with Alison. "Yeah… he still has problems with my choice of boyfriends," said Alison. Leon looked confused.

"Scott and Isaac are my ex-boyfriends, two werewolves, and last time I checked you are a werewolf too," said Alison. "Ho," said Leon and made her laugh.

"What happened to your neck?" asked Leon after a while. "Vampire. He tried to attack Deucalion and the girls, so Deucalion sent Taylor to my place to call my dad but he wasn't at home so I went instead and got a bite," said Alison, shrugging. Leon growled and held her hand, his veins turning black as he is pulling her pain away. "Stop, its fine. I'm fine," she said, stroking his hair. He stopped and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Leon stopped the car in the edge of the woods and pulled out a basket from the car. "Picnic?" asked Alison. "Yep. You don't like picnics?" asked Leon, his smile fell. "No, I love picnics, let's go," said Alison, making him smile like a kid with a new toy. She giggled.

They sat in a meadow on a yellow blanket, eating pasta, salad and bread and drinking red wine. "It's so lovely, thank you," said Alison. Leon smiled and kissed her lips.

Alison pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue touched his lower lip, like asking permission to get in. Leon opened his mouth, giving her access. They kissed passionately, taking off their clothes in the process. Leon froze when his hand touched something cold while taking off her boots. She giggled. "It's one of my daggers," she explained. "Ho," said Leon. Alison laughed and pulled him back to her body, making him forget the world.

* * *

Alison turned to look at her sleeping boyfriend. He looked like a boy, so peaceful and sweet.

"You are staring Ali', it's kind of creepy," said Leon, his eyes still closed. "Is this creepy too?" she whispered before kissing his lips softly. "Not at all," he mumbled, Alison giggled.

"What do we have here?" asked a male voice above them.

"Oh my god!" called Alison, quickly putting Leon's shirt on. Leon put on his boxer and jeans and stood up. "A pappy and a huntress, how charming," said the man.

Leon growled and wolfed out. Alison stood by him, daggers in hands. Three more vampires showed up behind them.

"It looks like you are outnumbered," said the vampire.

Out of nowhere showed Eliana Deaton. She threw handful of vervain on the vampires that stood behind Alison and Leon and went to stand by them, throwing to the air some mountain ash, forming a circle around herself, Leon and Alison.

"Leave now and you may survive," said Eliana. "Really little witch?" said the vampire. "This town is full with werewolves, three packs that work together, three 'witches' as you called me, and hunters too as you have notice, go away and you may live, stay, and we will rip you a part limb by limb," said Eliana.

"Ho really?" said the vampire. "Ted, she is right, this town reeks from wolves," said another vampire. "So? Most of them are children," said Ted. "We should get out of here, come on," insist the vampire.

"You should have listened to your friend," said Leon before roaring out loud.

* * *

In less than five minutes, most members of the McCall pack were there, alongside the Black pack.

Alison broke the mountain ash circle and with a swift movement of her daggers decapitated Ted.

The other three vampires were finished quickly by the werewolves.

* * *

"Alison, all good?" asked Scott, ignoring her 'outfit'. "All good," said Alison in a smile. "Leon? Eliana?" asked Scott. "Perfect," said Eliana. "Not bad," said Leon.

Alison grabbed her clothes and went to change behind a tree. After giving Leon his shirt back, she was ready to leave.

"I am taking Alison home in the car, if that's alright," said Leon, looking at his Alpha. "Sure, drive safe," said Amanda. He nodded, grabbed the picnic basket in one hand and Alison's hand in the other, and led them to the car.

* * *

"Sorry about that," said Leon. "About what? The stupid vampires? I dealt with worst in the past," she snorted and he chuckled.

"Besides, it was great until they showed up," said Alison. "Definitely," agreed Leon. Alison laughed.

"By the way, I just figured out who is your pack's emissary," said Alison. "Really? Who?" asked Leon. "Eliana of course. She showed up to help you, she got here just before your pack did, and she is the only druid in town that is not known as someone emissary," said Alison. "Ha, I didn't think about that," said Leon.

He just got to the parking lot in front of her building. "Come on, let's get upstairs," said Alison. "I will tell you what, I will get the car back to Amanda and come back here on foot," said Leon. "O.k. just do it fast," said Alison. "Ten minutes top," said Leon, kissed her lips and watched her getting in to the building before speeding away.

* * *

After that day, Leon spend all of his free time with Alison. Listening to music and talking, but mostly making love, in her bed, in his bed and even in the car or the woods.

Its looks like Alison fined the right wolf for her; surprisingly she wasn't the only one that fined themself a wolf.


	9. Argents And Wolves

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**The story is done. Total of 10 chapters ;)**

**Chapter 9: Argents And Wolves**

There wasn't any vampires in town since the day Alison and Leon were surprised by them in the woods.

The town was quiet and safe. The wolves and the hunters did shifts to check the perimeter of town. That's how it started, that's how Alison wasn't the only one that fined herself a wolf.

* * *

"Hi," said Chris. "Hi, Chris right? One of the hunters in the McCall pack?" asked Amanda. "Yes, Chris Argent, you are Amanda Black, the Alpha in your pack," said Chris. "True," said Amanda in a smile.

She looked at the guns he held in his hands. "Your daughter uses bow and arrows," stated Amanda. "Yes, she is a good archer, I am better with guns," he smiled.

They walked for a while quietly. It was nice and warm, noting awkward.

When Leon and Alison came to take their place, Chris offered her a ride home, and Amanda accepted.

* * *

Amanda and Chris were kissing passionately, throwing their clothes all over Amanda's apartment. Lucky for them, the pack was out.

Amanda pulled him to her room and he broke a lamp in their way to her bed. He pulled away for a moment. "Sorry," he chuckled. She laughed and pulled him under the covers.

* * *

Chris opened the door to his place. Alison was in the living room with Leon, watching a movie.

"Hi dad," said Alison. "Hi Mr. Argent," said Leon. "Hello kids, isn't it a bit late for a movie?" asked Chris. "We were waiting for you, I got a little worried when we came back from our shift and you weren't here, but I guess you were fine," she smiled.

"Yeah, I am fine," said Chris. "You look fine too," said Alison. Leon smirked. "Sure, good night," said Chris without waiting for a reply.

* * *

"Finally," said Alison. "Amanda's scent is all over him," said Leon. Alison chuckled. "Yeah, they had sex. I can see it in his eyes and hair," she giggled. "He was alone for so long, he deserve someone special in his life," said Alison. "Sure. We need to tell him thought," said Leon.

"Soon," said Alison and leaned on his chest while Leon stroking her belly.

* * *

"Come again, please," said Chris to his cellphone. Amanda sighed on the other side. "I am pregnant, it wouldn't change if you ask me to repeat it," said Amanda. He sighed. "I am too old for this," said Chris. Amanda giggled. "You are not old Chrisy, I wouldn't be with you if you were old," she said. He sighed again. "Five minutes," said Amanda. "Five minutes?" asked Chris but she was already gone.

Chris was still in his study when Alison opened his door and let Amanda in. she left them alone and went to see Leon in the park.

Amanda sat in his lap and stroked his hair. "It just a little baby," said Amanda. "How do I tell Alison? What would she think?" asked Chris. "Well, she is going to be fine. She and Leon wants to tell you something too," said Amanda. Chris frowned. "What is it?" asked Chris. "Guess," she giggled. He made a face, and Amanda kissed his lips.

"They are getting married?" asked Chris. "Nope. Try again," said Amanda. "I have no-" he froze mid-sentence when it hit him. "She is pregnant?" asked Chris. "Yep." Said Amanda. "Great, I am going to be a father again and a grandfather at the same time." He grumbled. Amanda kissed his nose. "It's not that bad," she comforted him.

He looked at her and sighed. "God, I am such a jerk. I am ruing the whole experience for you, I am sorry," he said softly covering her face with sweet little kisses. "It's alright," said Amanda. "It's not. I even forgot to tell you that I love you, so just that you know, I really do love you," said Chris. She smiled.

"I love you too,"


	10. Epilog

**Hi ****everyone,**

**New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S**

**The story is done. Total of 10 chapters ;)**

**Chapter 10: Epilog**

Beacon hills was quiet more or less. The Nemeton still pulled different creatures to the town, but the packs dealt with them easily.

Scott really become a great true Alpha, packs all over the area came to ask for his advice, but none of them stayed like the Black pack did. Scott married Eliana, while Chris married Amanda and Alison married Leon making the connection between the packs much deeper.

Alison and Leon had now two kids, a six years old girl named Victoria after Alison's mom, and a five years old boy named Daniel. They both have a scent of wolves unlike their human mother.

Chris and Amanda had one kid, a six years old boy named Lune, the French name of the moon. He also had the scent of a wolf, apparently the Argent's new generation meant to be wolves.

Peter and Melissa had two more kids after the first girl that like Violet was seven years old and answered to the name Rose. After her came three years old Thalia, named after Peter's sister. And the last one, two years old Diana, also known as Peter's little princess.

Derek and Camila were still dating, not in a hurry for anything, so does Antonio and Cora.

Scott and Eliana had a son, five years old Sebastian.

* * *

"Taylor stop chasing after your sisters!" called Deucalion in a sigh.

Ten years old Taylor, seven years old Violet and five years old Elizabeth were running all over the house with some of the other kids in the packs and family, while Deucalion was holding in his arms six months old Andrew. He was his last one, and the only boy of his children.

Deucalion went to answer the door for the million's time that day. Alison came in with Leon and their two children, and Chris with Amanda and their boy. "More children," sighed Deucalion as the three kids joined to their friends and family.

"I will happily take this one from you," said Alison and took Andrew in her arms. "Your wife stealing my younger one, again," said Deucalion as he led them in. "she can't help it, especially now," chuckled Leon. "Pregnant?" asked Deucalion. "Yes, fourth month," said Leon. "Fourth? She don't have a belly at all," said Deucalion, giving the young Beta a bottle of bear. "She will have soon enough. We are having twins," said Leon. "Congratulations," said Deucalion. "Thank you," said Leon and went to look for his wife.

* * *

"Hi son of Prometheus," said Roberta, warping her arms around him. "Hello little cub," he said in a smile and kissed her lips.

"Where is our little cubs?" asked Roberta with a raised eyebrow. Deucalion sighed. "The girls are running around with the rest of the kids in our packs, and our boy was stolen by Alison, again." Said Deucalion making her laugh.

"The food is ready," said Roberta. "Great, that will make them sit in one place," said Deucalion. Roberta chuckled.

"Food is ready! Everyone to the table!" called Roberta.

They ate outside where they put two big tables.

"Love?" mumbled Roberta while passing some salad to Alison. "Mm…?" hummed Deucalion. "I forgot to tell you something," said Roberta. "Really? What was it?" asked Deucalion. The tables got quiet and everybody looked at them. "I am pregnant," she mumbled and started to eat while Deucalion chocked on his soda making everyone to laugh.

Roberta chuckled petting his back.

"This is the last one," said Deucalion. Roberta giggled. Deucalion growled. "O.k. I promise, the last one, take it easy," said Roberta kissing his lips.

He sighed. More children. **New comers.**

**THE END.**


End file.
